An unimaginative truth
by Cullengal
Summary: There was she lying on the floor bleeding, tears rolling down her eyes and her eyes crying and begging for death.what was her mistake she was just a 16 year old girl. what happened to her?
1. Tragedy

AN IMAGINATIVE TRUTH

SUMMARY

There was she lying on the floor, bleeding… tears rolling down her cheeks and counting her last breath. And in her mind only one question, "Why me?" and the answer was unknown. Her body was full of scars & cuts. Her eyes searching for answer and her heart crying and begging for DEATH. What was her mistake she was just a 16 year old girl and life has brought her to a place which was never meant for her.

CHAPTER – 1

TRAGEDY

"Who is she?"...

"oh! My god!"

"It's really terrible."

These were the words of people who were standing near the dead body which was in a pathetic condition. Everyone wanted to know "who was she? What happened to her?" but to answer these questions there was no one available...

FRIENDS, I am Katherine. I work for a news paper agency named CRIME TIME. Today we were inspecting for a case and here we found out the dead body of a girl. She is still unknown to us. She has become a sight of attraction for everyone. Every news channel is trying to find out the truth but still it's a mystery.

I was being appointed as the chief executive for this case. I was going through each and every aspect of the case. There were many truths that were hidden and it was really difficult to find out as the only person who knew about it was THE GIRL who was now no more so it was more difficult. And now it was time for the most awaited news by the forensics. And it was dawm astonishing to know that the girl was just 16 years old and was raped for about 500 times! It was really shocking and now to find the accused was our sole responsibility.

We reported this in our newspaper so that we were able to find out about the different cases of missing girls and we were somewhat sure that it was a case of kidnapping and then gang-raping but finding out the truth was the real mystery and it was seeming like with the girl all the truths in vain have been buried in the graveyard. But on our part we were doing everything possible to find out who the GIRL was and what happened to her….

CHAPTER-2

INKLING

Finally with the help of the police we were able to find out who the girl was and what happened to her. Here is the story which will bring u Goosebumps for sure.

It was Monday, she went to school and a guy named Eric proposed her and misbehaved with her she slapped him and came back home. On the next day the same happened again and this went on for many days till she complained about this to the principal. Strict action was taken against this and he was thrown out of the school. But Zyra Bliss never knew that this small complain will become the most tragic part of her life. After few days when she was returning from school she was kidnapped by Eric and his friends. She was taken to an unknown place situated in the outskirts of the city. She was kept their for several days. Her parents filed a complaint about her being missing for about a month now.

Nobody in the house knew where she was. While investigating the police asked her family a few questions.

QUESTIONS

Was she in a relationship with any guy?

The answer was NO because she was very much concerned about her future.

Has she informed u where she was going before leaving the house?

Again it was that she went to her school and haven't returned back home.

And few more but nothing could clear up what was the actual thing and what exactly happened.

Finally the Zyra made a call…

"Hello dad..."

"Honey..! Where are u my child? I have been searching for u for such a long time? "

" Oh! Dad please I'm not a child anymore pls stop all this I'm enjoying my life and u pls don't interfere"

"But where are u right now?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and I'm living happily. You just stop whatever u are doing in searching me. Because I won't return."

"but… Hello… Zyra... U there?"

And then Zyra banged the phone… why she said that she was with her boyfriend when she never had any. But his father on his behalf was trying every possible way to find about her missing daughter.

Chapter-3

THE CLUE

While having a review of all the clues we came across the name ERIC THOMAS, the guy who harassed Zyra. Where was he? The police went to his house to find out and investigate...

James Smith, senior inspector knocked the door. A lady came...

"Could I please talk to Eric Thomas?"

"Who are you?"

"Myself James Smith, I m senior inspector at the CBI."

"What u want to know from him?"

"You please call him. Or else u knows..."

"But he isn't at home."

"oh! Where he is right now?"

"I don't know. He occasionally comes home and these days he is very much stressed 'bout something"

"Ok.. So, I think we were right"

"Whenever he comes please inform us... and pls do co-operate or else u know what I mean"

"Sure Sir..."

"Thanks u"

And than she shuts the door…

Now, it was somewhat becoming clear that it was something done under the pressure of the ego of a teenager and if it was true than it was really a dangerous thing.

Finally the police started searching for Eric because he was the only suspect and the only clue who can take them somewhere closer to the accused. But it had been about 2 weeks now since they went to Eric's house but till now there was no such response from the family. They called them and asked if he turned up back home the answer was no… Then where was he …? Why was he not turning up? Where had he gone …?

AGAIN THERE WAS NO ANSWER…


	2. inkling

AN IMAGINATIVE TRUTH

SUMMARY

There was she lying on the floor, bleeding… tears rolling down her cheeks and counting her last breath. And in her mind only one question, "Why me?" and the answer was unknown. Her body was full of scars & cuts. Her eyes searching for answer and her heart crying and begging for DEATH. What was her mistake she was just a 16 year old girl and life has brought her to a place which was never meant for her.

CHAPTER – 1

TRAGEDY

"Who is she?"...

"oh! My god!"

"It's really terrible."

These were the words of people who were standing near the dead body which was in a pathetic condition. Everyone wanted to know "who was she? What happened to her?" but to answer these questions there was no one available...

FRIENDS, I am Katherine. I work for a news paper agency named CRIME TIME. Today we were inspecting for a case and here we found out the dead body of a girl. She is still unknown to us. She has become a sight of attraction for everyone. Every news channel is trying to find out the truth but still it's a mystery.

I was being appointed as the chief executive for this case. I was going through each and every aspect of the case. There were many truths that were hidden and it was really difficult to find out as the only person who knew about it was THE GIRL who was now no more so it was more difficult. And now it was time for the most awaited news by the forensics. And it was dawm astonishing to know that the girl was just 16 years old and was raped for about 500 times! It was really shocking and now to find the accused was our sole responsibility.

We reported this in our newspaper so that we were able to find out about the different cases of missing girls and we were somewhat sure that it was a case of kidnapping and then gang-raping but finding out the truth was the real mystery and it was seeming like with the girl all the truths in vain have been buried in the graveyard. But on our part we were doing everything possible to find out who the GIRL was and what happened to her….

CHAPTER-2

INKLING

Finally with the help of the police we were able to find out who the girl was and what happened to her. Here is the story which will bring u Goosebumps for sure.

It was Monday, she went to school and a guy named Eric proposed her and misbehaved with her she slapped him and came back home. On the next day the same happened again and this went on for many days till she complained about this to the principal. Strict action was taken against this and he was thrown out of the school. But Zyra Bliss never knew that this small complain will become the most tragic part of her life. After few days when she was returning from school she was kidnapped by Eric and his friends. She was taken to an unknown place situated in the outskirts of the city. She was kept their for several days. Her parents filed a complaint about her being missing for about a month now.

Nobody in the house knew where she was. While investigating the police asked her family a few questions.

QUESTIONS

Was she in a relationship with any guy?

The answer was NO because she was very much concerned about her future.

Has she informed u where she was going before leaving the house?

Again it was that she went to her school and haven't returned back home.

And few more but nothing could clear up what was the actual thing and what exactly happened.

Finally the Zyra made a call…

"Hello dad..."

"Honey..! Where are u my child? I have been searching for u for such a long time? "

" Oh! Dad please I'm not a child anymore pls stop all this I'm enjoying my life and u pls don't interfere"

"But where are u right now?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and I'm living happily. You just stop whatever u are doing in searching me. Because I won't return."

"but… Hello… Zyra... U there?"

And then Zyra banged the phone… why she said that she was with her boyfriend when she never had any. But his father on his behalf was trying every possible way to find about her missing daughter.

Chapter-3

THE CLUE

While having a review of all the clues we came across the name ERIC THOMAS, the guy who harassed Zyra. Where was he? The police went to his house to find out and investigate...

James Smith, senior inspector knocked the door. A lady came...

"Could I please talk to Eric Thomas?"

"Who are you?"

"Myself James Smith, I m senior inspector at the CBI."

"What u want to know from him?"

"You please call him. Or else u knows..."

"But he isn't at home."

"oh! Where he is right now?"

"I don't know. He occasionally comes home and these days he is very much stressed 'bout something"

"Ok.. So, I think we were right"

"Whenever he comes please inform us... and pls do co-operate or else u know what I mean"

"Sure Sir..."

"Thanks u"

And than she shuts the door…

Now, it was somewhat becoming clear that it was something done under the pressure of the ego of a teenager and if it was true than it was really a dangerous thing.

Finally the police started searching for Eric because he was the only suspect and the only clue who can take them somewhere closer to the accused. But it had been about 2 weeks now since they went to Eric's house but till now there was no such response from the family. They called them and asked if he turned up back home the answer was no… Then where was he …? Why was he not turning up? Where had he gone …?

AGAIN THERE WAS NO ANSWER…


	3. the clue

AN IMAGINATIVE TRUTH

SUMMARY

There was she lying on the floor, bleeding… tears rolling down her cheeks and counting her last breath. And in her mind only one question, "Why me?" and the answer was unknown. Her body was full of scars & cuts. Her eyes searching for answer and her heart crying and begging for DEATH. What was her mistake she was just a 16 year old girl and life has brought her to a place which was never meant for her.

CHAPTER – 1

TRAGEDY

"Who is she?"...

"oh! My god!"

"It's really terrible."

These were the words of people who were standing near the dead body which was in a pathetic condition. Everyone wanted to know "who was she? What happened to her?" but to answer these questions there was no one available...

FRIENDS, I am Katherine. I work for a news paper agency named CRIME TIME. Today we were inspecting for a case and here we found out the dead body of a girl. She is still unknown to us. She has become a sight of attraction for everyone. Every news channel is trying to find out the truth but still it's a mystery.

I was being appointed as the chief executive for this case. I was going through each and every aspect of the case. There were many truths that were hidden and it was really difficult to find out as the only person who knew about it was THE GIRL who was now no more so it was more difficult. And now it was time for the most awaited news by the forensics. And it was dawm astonishing to know that the girl was just 16 years old and was raped for about 500 times! It was really shocking and now to find the accused was our sole responsibility.

We reported this in our newspaper so that we were able to find out about the different cases of missing girls and we were somewhat sure that it was a case of kidnapping and then gang-raping but finding out the truth was the real mystery and it was seeming like with the girl all the truths in vain have been buried in the graveyard. But on our part we were doing everything possible to find out who the GIRL was and what happened to her….

CHAPTER-2

INKLING

Finally with the help of the police we were able to find out who the girl was and what happened to her. Here is the story which will bring u Goosebumps for sure.

It was Monday, she went to school and a guy named Eric proposed her and misbehaved with her she slapped him and came back home. On the next day the same happened again and this went on for many days till she complained about this to the principal. Strict action was taken against this and he was thrown out of the school. But Zyra Bliss never knew that this small complain will become the most tragic part of her life. After few days when she was returning from school she was kidnapped by Eric and his friends. She was taken to an unknown place situated in the outskirts of the city. She was kept their for several days. Her parents filed a complaint about her being missing for about a month now.

Nobody in the house knew where she was. While investigating the police asked her family a few questions.

QUESTIONS

Was she in a relationship with any guy?

The answer was NO because she was very much concerned about her future.

Has she informed u where she was going before leaving the house?

Again it was that she went to her school and haven't returned back home.

And few more but nothing could clear up what was the actual thing and what exactly happened.

Finally the Zyra made a call…

"Hello dad..."

"Honey..! Where are u my child? I have been searching for u for such a long time? "

" Oh! Dad please I'm not a child anymore pls stop all this I'm enjoying my life and u pls don't interfere"

"But where are u right now?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and I'm living happily. You just stop whatever u are doing in searching me. Because I won't return."

"but… Hello… Zyra... U there?"

And then Zyra banged the phone… why she said that she was with her boyfriend when she never had any. But his father on his behalf was trying every possible way to find about her missing daughter.

Chapter-3

THE CLUE

While having a review of all the clues we came across the name ERIC THOMAS, the guy who harassed Zyra. Where was he? The police went to his house to find out and investigate...

James Smith, senior inspector knocked the door. A lady came...

"Could I please talk to Eric Thomas?"

"Who are you?"

"Myself James Smith, I m senior inspector at the CBI."

"What u want to know from him?"

"You please call him. Or else u knows..."

"But he isn't at home."

"oh! Where he is right now?"

"I don't know. He occasionally comes home and these days he is very much stressed 'bout something"

"Ok.. So, I think we were right"

"Whenever he comes please inform us... and pls do co-operate or else u know what I mean"

"Sure Sir..."

"Thanks u"

And than she shuts the door…

Now, it was somewhat becoming clear that it was something done under the pressure of the ego of a teenager and if it was true than it was really a dangerous thing.

Finally the police started searching for Eric because he was the only suspect and the only clue who can take them somewhere closer to the accused. But it had been about 2 weeks now since they went to Eric's house but till now there was no such response from the family. They called them and asked if he turned up back home the answer was no… Then where was he …? Why was he not turning up? Where had he gone …?

AGAIN THERE WAS NO ANSWER…


End file.
